Starting Over
by Alexa Giles
Summary: My friend Brie has a vision about a certain man (coughcoughvampcoughcough) and I go to save him. Set after the 1st ep. of Season 7. NOT a Mary Sue, I promise...


A/N: 'Lo all! I FINALLY got a story out!!! 'Bout time, don'tch ya think? Well, this is a crossover with the all powerfull Harry Potter! *hears a bunch of 'yay's and grins broadly* I knew that would get your attention. As for ships, there will be Harry/Brie (you own me, woman!), Ron/?, Draco/Hermione, eventual Xander/Anya, Willow/?, Angel/Cordelia, Gunn/Fred, Wesley/Faith, Connor/Dawn, & Spike/?.  
  
Ok, the reasons why there are a few question marks up there is because 1) I don't have a CLUE as to whom I'm going to put Ron with. I feel REALLY bad for doing that, but I just don't have slightest inkling as to who would go well with him. I'm open to ALL suggestions!!!!! 2) I actually have two ideas as to which person I'm going to put our favorite Redhead with, but that's just it. I've got two ideas! So, as the story goes by, I'll be sure to know exactly who deserves to be with Wills. I should know by chapter 7 or 8. I hope.  
  
Buffy won't be with ANYONE in this fic! I just don't think Buffy should go with anyone. Angel just can't work out period, Parker = (to quote Willow) poop-head, Riley = total poof!, Spike she just doesn't deserve, and she most DEFFINATELY doesn't deserve ANYONE from HP.  
  
And, I'm not really sure who I'm gonna put Spike with. I've got an inkling 'bout his heart's disire s'well, but I'm just not sure. *sigh* I seriously need a muse.  
  
Well, on with the fic, ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: "Of Visions and Vampires"  
  
"Stop. Stop it. Don't hurt her. You can't hurt her. You can't hurt any of them." a man with bleached blonde hair and brown roots murmured.  
  
"How pathetic," a woman's voice teased. "Still protecting them, and they could give a rat's ass about you! I guess Precious ain't so 'precious' anymore, now is he?"  
  
"17, you are disgrace to your kind. You're a killer, a murder. You don't protect people," a robotic male voice told him. "You hurt them."  
  
"Yeah, get over it dude!" a human male's voice insisted. "It's just plain sad having to hear you bitch and moan about how you're so sorry for everything you've ever done."  
  
"Shut your mouths. My Spike will come back soon," a new, British woman's voice stated. "Come back to the darkness. Then we'll have a party, and dance, and drink."  
  
"Stop it. STOP IT!!!" the man shouted in agony.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop it!!!" a girl with red hair screamed as she shot out of her four- post bed. She was drenched in sweat and shaking violently.  
  
"Brieanna?" a girl with long dark hair questions, as she jumps out of her own bed and into the redheads. "Wha' happened? Wha' di' you see?"  
  
"Guy. possibly British. And people, tormenting him. Oh Alexa, you've, we've got to help him." Brieanna sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong?" a girl with long curly brown hair questioned sleepily. "Who screamed?"  
  
"It's nothin' Granger, go back t' bed now, ev'rythings ok," Alexa replied crossly.  
  
"Ok, then," the brunette whispered sadly and then tucked herself back in.  
  
Once the girls were sure she was sleeping, they continued.  
  
"D'you know where 'e is?" Alexa asked.  
  
"America, I think." Brieanna responded. "There was one other British voice, but two were American, an one was. Lexa, I think one was a robot."  
  
"A robot?" Alexa questioned curiously.  
  
"Lexa this is serious. This guy might die," the redhead stated.  
  
"Don' worry Brie, we'll help him," the raven-haired girl promised, hugging her friend with one arm and stroking her hair with the other. She kissed the girl's forehead. "Ge' back t' sleep, Brie. I'm gonna go 'ave a chat with Dumbledore."  
  
"Night Alexa... And thanks, thanks a lot."  
  
"No worries, mate! G'night."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pum'kin Pasties," Alexa told an old statue. It opened up to reveal a long, spiral staircase that was all but not familiar to her. Snape had gotten her in trouble SO many times, and Binns too, that not going up this staircase at least twelve times a month would be a. sin, or something!  
  
"Professor? Professor Du-mbledo-re?" she called out, but not too loud. Instead of wearing her pajamas, she was sporting a black Linkin Park shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"I am here, Miss Giles," an anchient voice answered, from a desk on the far side of the room.  
  
"Wha' an 'our fo' the 'Eadmaster o' 'Ogwarts t' be up, don' ya think?" she implied as she slouched down into the large brown chair infront of his desk.  
  
"I could say the same for you, a student of Hogwarts," he smiled politely. "Unless there is something of the utmost importance that you must discuss with me."  
  
"Brieanna Prowls had a vision just about 20 minutes ago," Alexa informed him.  
  
"Another one?" he asked.  
  
The ravenhaired girl nodded.  
  
"That's the third one these past two weeks."  
  
"I'm aware o' tha'," she sighed. "I'm going to need to Appear'ate t' the 'Mericas, I'm pretty sure the guy was in California."  
  
"Do you know presicly where?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Nooo." she replied, looking down into her lap.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to where to begin your search?" he asked.  
  
"No' really," she responded. "Bu'. OH! I've go' an Uncle, he use t' live in California, on the Hellmouth!!! He was a Watcher like me pop, bu' he go' too fatherly with 'is Slayer so they fired him, bu' she quit so it was all good. Now he's in Westbury, I believe, I mean, tha's wha' me mum tol' me when she wrote las', bu' 'is Slayer's still on the Hellmouth."  
  
"So, what you are enquiering is that, you go to Sunnydale, California and try to find this man- I presume it is a man, Miss Giles?" She nodded. "- to try and find this man, whom you are in no-way positive is there. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Alexa mumbled.  
  
"Well, do be careful Miss Giles. Would you like anyone to occompany you?" the very old man asked.  
  
"Umm, no, no thank you, Professor. Ahh, the pendent?"  
  
"Next to Fawkes, as usual."  
  
Alexa got up from the chair and walked over to the large, red and gold phoenix's cage.  
  
" 'Lo Fawkes," she smiled as she grabbed a silver chain next to the cage. Dangling from the end of it was a semi-large rubie. She put the chain around her neck and turned back to Dumbledore. "See you soon, I 'ope."  
  
"Remember, take care of yourself and try to get back before breakfeast."  
  
"Yes Professor, G'bye."  
  
In the next second, with a small "pop", she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
With a second "pop" Alexa Giles ended up infront of a large school. The sun was bright and birds were chirping. Tons of teenagers were filing out of the school, which had a large sign that read, "Sunnydale High School".  
  
" 'Old on, a though' the Slayer dimolished it." Alexa remembered. "Hmm."  
  
She grew extremely interested and walked into the building, ignoring the whistles from the guys and jeleous stares from the girls.  
  
She traveled through the hallways and ended up infront of a basement. She got some seriously strange vibes from there. She reached toward the handle, but then felt someone tap her on the back.  
  
"Hey!" It was a girl with shoulder length brown hair. "You really shouldn't go down there, ever."  
  
There was something vaugely familiar about her. Behind her was a girl with darker brown hair and (blonde?) streaks, and a boy who looked Spanish with dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, there are some weird ass things down there, you know," the Spanish boy stated.  
  
"Are you new?" the other girl questioned.  
  
"Umm. No, I'm 'ere, vsiting my. Aunt. Visiting me Aunt," she lied.  
  
"Ohh! Are you Mrs Brooks' neice? I'm Dawn, Dawn Summers," the main girl greeted.  
  
"Dawn Summers," Alexa repeated. The Slayer's SISTER!!! "I'm Alexa."  
  
"Kit," the other girl smiled.  
  
"And I'm (A/N: bloody hell. I forgot the bloke's name. Some help?)," the boy grinned.  
  
"It's really nice t' meet you, really. Bu', I've go' t' go, now, and I guess I'll catch you some other time," she said, sounding very nervous. "See you."  
  
She turned to head up the nearest stairwell. As soon as she was sure the three were gone she went back down to the door. She touched the handle again. Something had to be down there. First the bad vibes, then her Uncle's Vampire Slayer's sister telling her not to ever go down there. Oh yea, something was down there all right. Now she had to find out what.  
  
Alexa opened the door. She hesitated a moment, then headed down the steps. The basement was very cliché. Dark, moldy, had old stuff in it, and she was almost completely positive that at any moment a masked murderer was about to jump out and try to kill her. Try, that is.  
  
"Noo!!!!"  
  
Alexa jumped at least 6 inches into the air. That was a lot scarier then a guy in a holloween mask! The agony and terror in the voice. Now she was positive she had come to the right location. She traveled in the direction that she had heard the scream.  
  
"Leave me ALOOOONE!!!!!!"  
  
Alexa's eyes widened. She bolted in the direction the voice came from. She came upon a large room that was full of box among boxes of school supplies, and rusty old water and heating pipes. In the center of the room was a man. He had messy bleached blonde hair with dark brown roots. He had a ripped up black shirt and blue jeans. He was crouched into a little ball and muttering to himself.  
  
"No. You can't. I didn't mean to. You can't hurt them. She'll kill you, you w-won't be able to hurt them. You won't. YOU WON'T!!!"  
  
Alexa winced. This poor guy. Someone did him in bad. She just felt so sorry for him. She moved closer to him. " 'Ey. 'Lo? You okay?" she questioned softly.  
  
"I can't hear you. You're not there. You're not real. Only she is real."  
  
"No, I'm righ' 'ere. Righ' infron' o' you," she told him, inching closer. She reached out to touch his shoulder. "Look up. Please?"  
  
Once her hand touched his pale, bare shoulder he jumped up. He stared at her with the most intense clear blue eyes. Only they weren't clear, they were cloudy and full of pain. It was almost as if you could see straight into his soul. And his chest.  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" she gasped, her hands rushing to her mouth. There were cuts. So many cuts. Not even close to being healed. She was about to take a step closer to him, when somebody cleared their throught behing her. Alexa whipped her around. Behind her was a woman, looking about the age of twenty-one, with blonde curly hair.  
  
"Uh, hel-lo!!! Who let you in here?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Umm." Alexa began.  
  
"Well, now you're gonna leave," the blonde told her, grabbing her roughly by her arm.  
  
"Ow!" Alexa cried, wrenching her shoulder out of the woman's grasp.  
  
"Listen, you little bitch," the woman once again tried to grab her arm, but the Brit slapped her hand away. "Ouch! That hurt! Oh, that's it Missy, you are so dead."  
  
She charged toward Alexa, but Alexa dodged her. She whipped out her wand before the blonde could strike again. "Petrificus Totalus!!!"  
  
The woman froze up, arms locking at her side. A groan was heard, then some murmuring, "You bitch."  
  
With that the woman dropped to the floor and crumbled into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
"Um. Tha' wasn' s'pose t' happen," Alexa stated meekly, to no one in paticular.  
  
"Y-you, you killed her." the man barely whispered.  
  
"I-I-I. I didn' mean t'. you see, it was a' acciden'!" she tried to explain. "It was just s'pose t'_"  
  
"She was going to hurt her, going to kill her. Thank you," he said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Um, yea. 'Welcome. So, why don' we ge' you outta 'ere now? Wha' 'bout it?" she insisted.  
  
"Leave? N-Now? We can't, I can't! I've gotta protect her! Got to save her!!!" he told her.  
  
" 'Ow s'bout we save you firs'? We can save 'er after," she suggested. He looked away, murmuring to himself. "I promise."  
  
He turned back to her, looking her in the eye again. Baby blue meet sapphire blue. "Cross your heart?"  
  
His question took her by surprise, "Pardon?"  
  
"Cross your heart?" he repeated, then continued, walking closser to her with each word. "Hope to die, stick a bloody needle in your eye?"  
  
Alexa raised a brow, "Well tha's one I never 'eard b'fore."  
  
He stared at her with hopeful, pleading eyes. She sighed.  
  
"Fine! 'Cross m' heart'," she swore, doing exactly that.  
  
"Ok, let's go then," he replied, standing up at attention.  
  
"Ok, gimmie your 'and," she instructed. He stuck out his hand. She grabbed it. She shivered. It was freezing. "Ok, 'old on tight, bu' no' too tight."  
  
In the next second, for the third time that day, Alexa dissappeared (w/the man in tow this time) with a small 'pop'.  
  
* * *  
  
The fourth, and final, 'pop' of the day was heard as the two blue eye people landed infront of a large castle. "Well, welcome to Howarts," Alexa smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, how'd I do? Pretty good I hope. Like I said before, I NEED A MUSE!!! *sigh* I'm sure I'll find one sooner o' later. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!! And no flames please, it's just a waste of your time and mine. They'll be totally ignored. Untill next time.  
  
"You know, you gotta willing slave But you just like to play the part That you'd might misbehave But 'till you do, I'm telling you Stop visiting my grave And let me Rest in Peace." 


End file.
